A Graceful End
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: AU! It's been 10 years since they graduated from Forks High, and now they must go back and face the people they thought they had left behind. What will happen? Who will they end up with? You might be suprised.


**BPOV**

I sat bolt upright in my bed, wiping the hair off my face and the sleep out my eyes while turning to face my alarm clock. 4:30Am. I mentally groaned and swung my legs off of the bed.

I climbed down and made my way across my room to the door, tripping over the rug as I went. As I walked down the hall, I recalled the nightmare I had just had. It wasn't the first time it had woken me up either.

I always saw a familiar pair of hypnotising, emerald green eyes staring at me from within a moving forest and a werewolf with my sister riding on its back. I am not sure why this terrified me it was so eerie. The eyes however I recognised, they belonged to my high school crush, Edward Cullen.

He was the most gorgeous, bronze headed; green eyed, school baseball captain we had ever had. He was in a band with his three best friends, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock and Jacob Black.

Emmett was large for his age and built like a football player, he had brown curly hair and brown eyes.

Jasper, unlike Emmett, was small and skinny, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jacob was in between them both, with black hair and brown eyes.

Edward was muscular yet lean and his skin was pale white. He however, had never noticed me when we were in classes until we were paired as Biology partners for some of our senior year.

His girlfriend, Tanya Denali, a beautiful, strawberry blonde haired, violet blue eyed popular woman made him switch classes when she found out I had a crush on him. Of course she never told him though, thankfully.

However something positive did come out of Tanya. When she found out about my crush she tried bullying me for weeks until Rosalie Hale stepped in. Rose was Tanya's cousin, they were both unbelievable beautiful and both had the family violet blue eyes. Other than that they were both completely different. Since then Rose and I have been best friends.

I sighed as I stepped through the door into the main part of the flat. I grabbed a clean glass off of the counter and poured myself a glass of water. As I brought the glass up to my lips I closed my eyes, instantly feeling refreshed as the water hit my tongue.

When I opened my eyes again inside of seeing darkness I was staring into a pair of energetic hazel eyes. I jumped back screaming, dropping my glass onto the floor below. "ALICE CULLEN! YOU LITTLE PIXIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted at her and she now was practically rolling on the floor because she was laughing so hard.

I met Alice about 2 months after I met Rose when she transferred here from a boarding school in Biloxi, Mississippi, to spend more time with her brother and parents. She was the ultimate target from the popular crowd aka Lauran and the Denali's. It was a usual day in the cafeteria and Lauran was whispering to Tanya about pranks they could play on the new girl. Of course Rose and I felt sorry for her so we went and told her. She appreciated the news but got up and took her lunch with her. She walked right over to Lauran and dumped her lunch into Lauran's hair. Rose and I could hardly contain our laughter. We caught up with Alice and congratulated her on her bravery and ever since then the 3 of us have been best friends.

"Your so clumsy, Bella" said a voice from the darkness. I tried to focus in on the shape now immerging from the darkness. At that moment however my beloved sister came from nowhere and leaped onto Alice. All I heard was a growl before Renesmee went flying across the room. I heard a light laughter coming from the direction of Rose. A smile appeared on my face and I replied to Alice's earlier comment "Alice, it is not my fault that I am clumsy, Ness stole the gene that would have made me graceful". We all laughed at my sarcastic comment as we made our way across the apartment to the breakfast bar. I could see the little pixie was dying to tell us something, she was almost vibrating where she stood.

I raised my eyebrow and she dived for her purse, pulling out four golden envelopes seconds later. She handed me one and I ripped it open, pulling out the paper inside. I unfolded it and began to read. It read…..

_Congratulations! You are invited to a high school reunion for the class of 2000. It will take place on the __rd__ January at the Dawn Hotel on Vampire Close. If you wish to attend the party will begin at 7pm and the theme is masquerade fancy dress so don't forget your costumes._

_Hope to see you there_

_Mr D. Banner_

_FHS Principle_

As I looked up from the paper those hazel eyes locked onto mine again as they had before. I knew the look she had in her eyes. "No!" was the only word I could force out before she cut me off and started begging.

I knew how much Rose, Ness and Alice loved to turn me into a human Barbie doll and it wasn't how much shopping they would make me do for this, or what they would do to my hair and makeup. It was the fact that I can't dance. I knew Alice would win eventually though. It's why none of us bet against her. I rolled my eyes and said one word in defeat before I was cut off by screams. They were jumping up and down chatting about costumes while I banged my head on the nearest wall.

Before I knew it I was being pulled by my arms to Alice's Porsche as Rose and Ness dived in Rose's BMW M3 red convertible. I sighed realising I had a long day ahead of me.

~/~

We had been shopping all day and we only had Alice's costume left to find. I would be going as a cute lioness, while Ness went as a gypsy dressed in blue, purple and white and Rose was a white angel. Ness and Rose looked so amazing in their costumes, but mine cut a little short for my liking. But Alice said that once I put on a pair of tights, it would look fine. I trusted her judgement.

We had been in about 200 stores since we got here and we weren't even close. After lots of complaining we had finally convinced Alice to come with us to get a coffee. Once we sat down after ordering and that's when I saw him. Edward Cullen. He was standing outside of a jewellery shop, with a small bag in his hand. My heart sunk. He had bought an engagement ring for Tanya. I knew that they were still dating, because Tanya had been boasting about it when she was at Roses' for her New Years party.

I turned back to face the girls and all their eyes shone with sympathy. I hadn't even been given the chance.

**(Click these to see how I pictured the costumes:**

**Bella,**

**.**

**Nessie,**

**.**

**Alice,**

**./images_products/ice_pixie_costume_small_medium_**

**Rose,**

**.****)**

**APOV**

I felt so sorry for Bella. She was my best friend, who was in love with my stupid brother, who was apparently proposing to his slutty girlfriend, who is cheating on him.

I had told Edward time and time again that she was cheating on him, but he wouldn't listen. He was convinced that I was lying because I hated her. Obviously I did hate her, and I didn't hide it.

But I would prove it to Edward, if it was the last thing I would do.


End file.
